Les Supers PD
by SangDeGryf
Summary: Cette fic n'est pas une fic Web Show. Y avait juste pas de catégorie pour la mettre autre part désolé. (Sinon c'est Loup, Gryf et pleins de gens cool qui se battent contre les cishet. Vnez c'est cool)(y aura du cul)
1. Prologue

Hey c'est Gryf  
Ca fait longtemps. Vous m'avez manqué  
Bref  
Cette fic c'est n'importe quoi déjà hein faut le savoir  
Et c'est pas une fic Web Show, je ne savais juste pas dans quoi la mettre sorry pour ceux qui pensait le contraire, me haïssez pas svp.  
Elle vient d'un délire sur Twitter (cc c moi /SangDeGryf)  
Bonne lecture

* * *

 _Prologue:_

PDland était un pays fabuleux ou tous les LGBTQ+ vivaient en harmonie. Ce pays était protégé par deux supers héros, chargés de bouter les cishet hors de PDland. Les cishet étaient des humains cisgenres et hétérosexuels. Vils et cruels, leur but était de rendre tout les LGBTQ+ comme eux, afin de mieux contrôler PDland. Mais grâce à nos deux héros, Loup et Gryf, alias Les Supers PD, les quelques cishet ayant tenté de s'emparer du royaume avaient été neutralisés. PDland était le dernier pays aux couleurs arc en ciel. Partout dans le monde, les cishet voulaient s'en emparer car ce royaume riche en or et en pétrole était fort convoité par ces viles créatures aux genre et pratiques sexuelles étranges.

Un petit village de compagne abritait les deux héros. Loup et Gryf étaient frères et s'entendaient à merveille. Ils vivaient seuls depuis le départ de leurs parents en Europe.  
Loup était un garçon aux cheveux rouges à la barbe arc en ciel et au look steampunk. Il était capable de capter des ondes cishet à plusieurs kilomètres de distance et de voler dans le ciel et laissant une trainée arc en ciel derrière lui. Geyf quant à lui, possédait des cheveux rouges identiques à son frère et une peau arc en ciel. Celle ci devait sa couleur à la marmite de la pédalerie, contenant un liquide arc en ciel ayant pour but de rendre tout les nourrissons du pays PD dès leur naissance. Le maitre des PD, le chef du pays avait établit cette potion afin que tout les habitants du royaume ne soient pas tenté de rejoindre le côté sombre de la force. Malheureusement Gryf était tombé dedans, colorant sa peau en arc en ciel. Ce mélange lui avait conféré comme pouvoir celui de rendre n'importe qui LGBTQ+ rien qu'en le touchant.  
Les deux comparses étaient toujours accompagnés d'un jeune garçon, un apprenti super héro, toujours à leur service. Il se nommait Yaoi-Boy Il était châtain et arborait un look gothique en toutes circonstances. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lancer une blague salace, ce qui faisait enrager Gryf. Chaque cishet qu'il touchait devenait directement attiré sexuellement par quelqu'un du meme sexe que lui. Il était très fier de ce pouvoir et ne manquait pas une occasion de se pavaner avec, créant des partouzes entre les diverses envahisseurs ayant tenté de conquérir son pays.

Les trois compagnons se baladaient au bord d'une rivière tranquille, quand soudain, un garçon assez jeune sortit des buisson haletant:  
"-C'est vous les Supers PD?" questionna t-il  
"-Oui pourquoi tu veux un autographe?" Demanda Gryf avec un air fier  
Loup frappa son frère derrière la tête et dit au jeune homme:  
"-Tu as besoin de quelque chose?"  
"-Oui, répondit celui ci. Le maitre des PDs veut vous voir, c'est très urgent"  
"-Comment ça?" Répondit Loup.  
"-Une force maléfique est entrain de pénétrer les frontières du pays" expliqua le jeune garçon d'une voix sombre.  
-Moi c'est autre chose que je voudrais pénétrer." Sourit Yaoi-Boy avec un regard lubrique en direction du garçon.  
Gryf mordit le gothique au cou avant de lui assener un violant coup de poing derrière la tête:  
"-Ferme là putain!"  
"-Sale rabat-joie" répliqua Yaoi Boy, sonné.  
"-Moi, rabat-joie? De toute façon même si je l'était ça ne serait pas une grande perte. Non mais regarde toi, rien que tes cheveux suffisent pour faire rire." répondit Gryf, énervé. Yaoi Boy s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Loup les coupa net:  
"Vos gueules la on doit parler sérieux" s'énerva-t-il avant de tourner la tête vers le jeune homme inconnu. Peux-tu nous conduire aux château s'il te plait?"

Le garçon se retourna et prit la route, suivit par les deux héros et leur acolyte vers leur rendez vous.

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi (en vrai vous êtes pas près)


	2. Chapter 1

Hey!  
Désolé du retard j'étais pas au top ce week end j'avais pas vraiment envie d'écrire ni de rire... Bref me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de la fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que la fin ne sera pas trop bâclée à votre goût.

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Gryf, Loup et Yaoi boy suivaient docilement leur guide dans les forêts aux chemins tortueux du pays. Lors d'une pause dans une petite clairière Loup s'arrêta près du jeune homme et commença à discuter avec lui:  
-"Et sinon c'est quoi ton nom?"  
-"Julien" répondit-il.  
Julien était un garçon aux cheveux bruns très courts et aux magnifique yeux marrons clairs. Celui ci demanda alors à Loup:  
-"Et toi c'est quoi ton vrai prénom?"  
-"Moi c'est Loup" sourit celui ci.

Puis ils se mirent à parler de leurs passions et de leurs objectifs dans la vie tandis que Gryf et Yaoi Boy se chamaillaient plus loin:  
-"Je te dis que c'est impossible"scanda le garçon aux cheveux rouges.  
-"Moi je te dis que si" répliqua le gothique.  
-"Non non non et non! Deux pénis ne peuvent pas rentrer en même temps dans une chèvre c'est physiquement pas possible!"  
-"Tu veux que je te le prouve petite bite?" Rétorqua Yaoi Boy.  
-"Si tes deux bites rentre dans une chèvre c'est elles qui sont petites" grommela Gryf.  
-"C'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir" répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.  
-"Ferme-la" cria le garçon arc en ciel.

Julien mit court à la dispute puis invita les trois comparses à reprendre la route jusqu'au château résidentiel du maitre des pds. Ceux-ci lui emboitèrent le pas.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures. A la tombée de la nuit, ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une auberge pour se restaurer et dormir. En passant devant le pré des moutons sur le chemin du dortoir, Julien se mit soudainement à bêler:  
-"Bêêêêêêh"  
Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des grands yeux étonnés:  
-"Mais qu'es tu fou Dude?" Demanda Loup au garçon brun.  
Le concerné ne répondit pas. Les moutons commencèrent eux aussi à bêler dans un bruit assourdissant:  
-"Mais faites les taire putain!" Cria Gryf.  
-"J'peux leur fermer leur gueule mais ça va pas te plaire" sourit Yaoi Boy en montrant son entre jambe avec les yeux brillant de perversité.  
"Bois mes règles" répliqua Gryf, blasé.

Julien qui, entre temps, avait fini de bêler, expliqua aux autres la raison pour laquelle il avait parler aux animaux blancs:  
-"Les moutons aiment qu'on leur dise bonjour, c'est tout" dit Julien comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde.  
-"Tu parles aux moutons Sérieusement?"Demanda Loup, étonné.  
-"Ben oui, mes mères sont des brebis" sourit-il.  
"-Quoi?" Questionnèrent les trois autres, éberlués.  
"-Ben je suis à moitié mouton quoi." Répondit Julien.

Les quatre acolytes continuèrent leur route jusqu'au dortoir. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite chambre avec trois lits. Après une brève discussion, les quatre amis partirent se coucher, ayant choisi que Loup et Julien partageraient le même lit.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil et un solide petit déjeuner, les compagnons se mirent en route jusqu'au château. Le chemin se passa sans problèmes majeurs. Julien disait bonjour à tout les moutons qu'il croisait, Loup s'amusait à faire des dessins arc en ciel dans les nuages, Gryf avait rendu tout les arbres d'une forêt aux couleurs du drapeau du pays et Yaoi Boy avait baisé 427 mâles, humains et animaux confondus. En soit ce fut un trajet des plus banal.

Ils arrivèrent au château en soirée. Ils se présentèrent aux portes grillagées puis pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte de la grande bâtisse arc en ciel. Ils passèrent dans un grand corridor qui menait à la salle du trône. Une fois arrivés, le maitre des pds se mit à parler:  
"Mes enfants, l'heure est grave. Une menace, la plus sombre depuis un siècle, plane sur PDland. Une armé de cishet est entrain de nous envahir. Nous avons besoin de vous pour les arrêtez. Leurs chefs, Jean Vincent Coppé, alias JVC et Faurchane, nous ont fait parvenir un message qui nous informait que dans deux semaines ils auront conquis le pays. Ils possèdent des espions. Les plus dangereux d'entre eux sont: Quunze, Dizuite et vaintecinque. Faites y attention." Il pointa sa boule de cristal afin d'expliquer comment réussir a vaincre les cishet:  
-"Les personnes que vous allez devoir trouver afin de battre les cishet vous seront montrer par cette boule. Elle vous les fera apparaitre au fur et à mesure de votre avancement dans cette quête. Voici la première personne que vous devez trouver"  
La boule afficha le portrait de la 1ere personne. Il s'agissait d'un.e agenre à la mèche bleue et aux yeux brun. Son nom, Vincent et son habitat, La Foret des Samoyèdes, apparurent au dessus de la boule. Le cristal fit apparaitre une carte afin d'aider les héros dans leurs quête.

Les acolytes dirent donc au revoir au maitre des pds et se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent 3 jours, un jour de plus que prévu, grâce au magnifique sens de l'orientation de Yaoi Boy. Dans la soirée du troisième jour, ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la Foret des Samoyèdes. Ils y pénétrèrent et furent vite entourés de milliers d'arbres dont les branches affichaient des samoyèdes. Au bout du chemin ils aperçurent une chaumière. Ils s'y approchèrent et Loup toqua à la porte:  
"-VINCENT IT'S YOU?"  
Seul un concert d'aboiement lui répondit. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, une flopée de chiens aux poils beiges sautèrent sur les visiteurs, les recouvrant de poils et de bave. En poussant malencontreusement un chien qui était sur lui, Gryf le rendit arc en ciel, ce qui eu pour effet de diriger tout les autres sur lui. Une fois la tempête de poils passée, ils purent enfin apercevoir un.e agenre à la mèche bleue et aux cheveux chocolat les regardant, les yeux rosies par le froid:  
"-Q-Qui êtes vous?"  
"-Nous sommes les Supers PDs" répondit Loup en se relevant.  
"-Et nous sommes des élus LGBT+ chargés d'anéantir la menace cishet" ajouta Julien en montrant Yaoi Boy du doigt. "Et tu es toi aussi un élu."  
-"Hein de quoi comment quelle est cette diablerie que vous me contez la?"  
"Pouvons nous pénétrer dans votre demeure afin de mieux vous expliquer ce que nous sommes venus faire ici?"  
"Hum.. Oui" fini l'agenre aux cheveux bleus.  
Les quatre compagnons s'installèrent dans le petit salon en bois, sur les canapés proche de la cheminé. Julien prit la parole:  
"-C'est le maitre des pds qui nous envoie." Il montra la boule de cristal."Et cette boule est celle qui t'as désignée afin de détruire la menace cishet"  
"La menace cishet?" Demanda Vincent, perplexe.  
"Je vais t'expliquer, répondit Loup. Aux frontières de PDland il y a toute une armée de cishet qui est dirigée par JVC et Faurechane afin de conquérir notre pays. Nous devons réunir encore cinq personnes après toi afin de détruire cette menace et pouvoir garder notre beau pays arc en ciel. Accepte tu de te joindre à nous?"  
Vincent d'abord méfiant fini par accepter de rejoindre le groupe de héros, à la seule condition qu'il puisse emmener ses chiens avec lui. Soit quatre vingt dix sept samoyèdes. Les comparses acceptèrent le deal et partir se coucher, fatigués par la longue journée qu'ils avaient eu.

* * *

Voilà. J'essayerais de poster la suite samedi mais je vous promet rien, je bosse beaucoup en ce moment.  
Bisous


End file.
